


Promises

by whizkyfever



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Brief Mention of Dr D, Brief Mention of the other Fab Four, Brief Talk of drug use, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, The Fabulous Killjoys (Danger Days) Are Not MCR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizkyfever/pseuds/whizkyfever
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Kudos: 3





	Promises

There’s plenty of stars in the sky. It’s a night like all the others. D’s sleeping in his chair, paper thrown everywhere across his table. Poison and Ghoul sleep peacefully on the couch, drunk. Jet’s tired from the clap they had early. 

Only two souls are awake and vigilant. Cherri’s working on the words in his head, that never seen as good in the paper. Writer’s block was still one of the worst things that could happen to him. 

Kobra had memories and those are like energetic in the zone. Worse than caffeine or cocaine or anything “c” you can think of. The pain was there, still. 

The crooking sound of the roof called Cherri’s attention. Heavier than the wind. His hand flew to the pink gun by his left on the table. He gave a last glance to the sleeping man on the wheel chair, before walking out of the studio, leaving the words on their own. What he saw was definitely not what he expected, even though in a place like this, you gotta expect anything and everything. 

A pretty boy in a dress and combat boots was not an unusual sight, however. He had a Jack bottle in his hand. The pink flamboyant dress twirled as he spun around, turning his back on Cola. He wondered how the other wasn’t freezing in the cold desert night. 

“Are you gonna shoot me or what?” The shooter jumped at the sudden sound of the men’s soft voice, that was hoarse, half from the booze and half from the breeze. 

“Don’t wanna ruin your dress,” The sentence rips a soft giggle from the other ‘joy. Cherri puts the gun down, smiling at the sound. 

“Really? That’s the only reason?” He sat down by Kobra’s side, pressing their thighs together and getting goosebumps from the heated touch, “Cause if that’s the reason, I can take it off." 

Cherri laughs it off but blushes still. He knows it's a joke. He reaches for the glass on the other’s hand and pulls it to himself but Kobra doesn't let go, so he simply wraps his fingers around his and brings it to his lips. The blonde man watched every move with attention, like a scientist, like he was about to discover all the secrets of the universe. 

“Can i kiss you?” he whispered, cracking a smile on Cherri’s face. 

“You’ve done it before, why ask for permission now?”

“Cause i really don't know if i'm dreaming right now.”

Their eyes were locked and Kobra could feel Cherri’s breath on his face. “It doesn't feel real.” 

Cherri leans closer and closer until their foreheads are touching and says, “Let’s go back inside.”

They run back into the warmth of the Station, and run down the corridor ending up in the storage room, where Dr D kept the useless stuff and also a mattress, that grumbled under their weight. And then their mouths were together, tongues sliding together. The sounds they were making made them both cringe internally, but at the same time it was way addicting enough to make them forget about how bothersome the sound was. 

Keeping each other warm was all that mattered in the icelike nights. They needed a method that din’t involve getting high. The pleasure was a bonus, a great bonus. 

They kiss until their clothes melt with the heat of their bodies. The sighs, gasps and soft moans sounding too loud in the silent place. Their names rolling out of each others mouth like honey, like it was meant to be there. As if it was meant to be. After they become a mess of sweat and marks, breathing curses, the place falls silent again. 

“Where did you get the dress?” Cherri asks. Kobra takes a moment to answer. 

“Stole it from a dead corpse on the side of the road.” 

“Funny haha. Where did you really get it from?” 

He sighs and turns on his side, so he can stare into Cherri’s blue eyes. “Pony gave me, as a gift.”

Cherri hums and goes back to carving his eyes into the dark ceiling. He isn’t able to see stars, but he can imagine them. Baby dots on the indigo cloak of the night sky, making everything seem so simple. He imagines himself jumping from star to star, like in old movies. 

“Sometimes, it’s like you teleport to somewhere so far away I just can’t reach you,” Kobra murmurs, “it scares me because I never know if you’re going to come back.” 

That snaps Cherri out of his trance and makes him wrinkle his bows in a frown as he turns to face the blondie laying next to him. “Why wouldn’t I come back?” 

The other man sheepishly shrugs in response. “There are times you just.. glares into the sun and it really freaks me out. Makes it seem like you miss it or something. Like you wanna go back.” 

“Back to where?”

“To the wave surfing.” 

Cherri scowls. It’s ridiculous sounding but it makes sense. Sometimes, he thinks about going back. 

“Kobra, I’m not going back. Never. I lost an arm to that. I lost so much. And i don’t think I can handle losing more.” He recited. The other still looked disbelieved. Nothing Cherri could say eased Kobra’s mind when he got worried. It was frustrating. “I couldn’t handle losing you.” 

Leaning in for another kiss, this time hurried, like they had no time to lose. 

“Promise?” He muttered. There were so much more he wanted to say, but he seetled for only a word.

“I promise.” 

The sky was full of stars like always as they both fell asleep.


End file.
